the_forsaken_lunatics_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
TFL 17.11.18
Hey Folks, I've got a wacky idea. What would you think about collectively writing the recap this week? I'm a big fan of the recap as its a useful tool to be able to go back and reference, but I have a sneaking suspicion that some of the things I'm laying groundwork for might be missed by the group, so instead of ME telling YOU what happened, I'm curious to hear what you THINK happened... Also I was high as fuck. Monday, my house? Jeff Frost: Hahaha, I was also high as fuck but here it goes! We were fresh off of The White Dragon's first night of pouring drinks when we gave a working interview to three candidates - Santico the Tiefling, Getch the sexay Dragonborn, and Shabby the High Elf. Earlier that day, a couple of things happened: - Ruspbin and Adokul heard a loud thud under the floor of The White Dragon and decided to check out the cellar below. Didn't turn up anything in our initial search - Nightingale gave us a set of contracts that were available to us to pursue for extra money. During the evening Ruspbin once again heard a noise from below similar to what he heard earlier in the day. In asking his cohorts if they heard anything similar that following morning, they did not hear anything leaving Ruspbin a bit on edge. Adokul randomly found himself in the cellar with reasons unknown. Later that day, we deliberated about what to do with the contracts presented to us. While deliberating, our working interview folks returned where we hired Getch. To build a bit of momentum under our belt, we decided to pursue the troublesome boggarts south of Cutter. In travelling south, the gang finds a site familiar to some - the grave of Gnogg Ulagogg (sp?) at the head of a fork in the road. Ruspbin and Adokul briefly reminisce about their time spent with him and the gang decides to set up shop at that evening. During our evening watch, we were attacked by those bothersome boggarts. The group handily takes out the majority of the group. Speaking of hands, Ruspbin observes a lapse of focus in casting Guiding Bolt and through that, lost his left hand from this unfocused burst of arcane energy. As the last few boggarts flee, Ruspbin is left in a state of shock. He is unable to truly process what has happened to his body and Sev immediately takes Ruspbin, throws him on the back of his horse and the two travel back to Cutter post haste. The rest of the gang went to gather the heads of these boggarts to collect the 200GP bounty. Ruspbin wakes up in a medical ward of Cutter and is in utter bewilderment as he discovers that he lacks his left hand. He slowly recollects the sequence of events that lead to how he ended up in the medical ward, where the rest of the gang waits to see the fate of their comrade. Once released, the gang rolls on to the Constable to collect the bounty and visit their old friend, Toraval. The gang inquires if Toraval could potentially create some prosthetic that could assist Ruspbin. There's a solution, but chance of creating a successful prosthetic are low given Toraval's inexperience in creating such things. The gang considers this as a potential option. Ruspbin's attempt to go to Selune's temple for a potential solution end up dry and the gang travels back to The White Dragon. The gang gathers around the bar and are in need of a drink. We catch up with Getch and in thinking about the sounds from the cellar, ask if Getch heard anything weird throughout the day. She confirms that she heard a loud thud below. The gang decides to check the cellar again where we discover a dragonborn ghost. Adokul tries to open dialogue with the ghost when suddenly Vantis stabs the ghost with one of his dull daggers. Immediately, in a fight response, Ruspbin takes his last good hand and blasts the ghost with a perfectly executed Guiding Bolt spell, blowing the ghost into smithereens. ... ta-da!